Côté Obscur
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Et si les Sidri pouvaient exaucer vos souhaits les plus fous, vos envies refoulées ? Qu'est ce que ce pouvoir pourrait faire à Bobby ? Persos des Films mixés avec des persos du Comics
1. La morsure

**Note de l'auteur** : Les perso de X-men m'appartiennent pas, sauf Pyro (je l'ai kidnappé), Loki, que je viens d'inventer, mais que je réutiliserais sûrement et Soporifik. D'après une idée de Oba, qui m'a laissé écrire sa fic à sa place ! Dark side of Puppy Eyes !

**Warning** : L'histoire du corsaire et des Sidri et tout le tralàlà vient de la seule et unique BD que j'ai des X-men datant de 84. Si vous y comprenez rien, c'est normal… Mais ce n'est pas important !

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Côté obscur  
1**

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de bruits, de cris, d'explosions diverses et variées… Humains, Rebelles, et X-men, se battant ensembles, mourant ensembles, unis pour une toute première fois...

Bobby ferma les yeux sous une explosion plus bruyante que les autres, autant dire qu'il aurait été mort, si… Magnéto ne l'avait pas protégé, encore une fois. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse ! Magnéto et Xavier veillaient sur eux maintenant. Le mutant de glace se faufila entre ses camarades, essayant de trouver parmi ce tas vaseux une source de lumière et de flammes : Pyro, qui comme à chaque combat, se battait avec zèle et en solo. Rien de mieux, tout du moins pour lui, que de laisser les flammes le consumer, laisser le feu devenir brasier, mort et fléau destructeur. Rien de tel qu'un petit massacre d'aliens pour le mettre de bonne humeur ! L'élémentaire de glace regarda le feu faire frire quelques Sidris, ils ne l'avaient pas volé, oser s'attaquer à John ?! Ce n'était que pure folie ! Le jeune homme se décida à laisser John s'occuper de lui, seul, il était assez grand et dégourdi après tout, à la place il rejoignit les filles, qui avaient quelques ennuis.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se regroupent, si jamais ces choses-là s'amoncelaient entre elles, c'était la catastrophe, et il n'y avait que Logan de suicidaire, enfin, si on peut le dire, pour rentrer dans le tas et stopper la formation.  
Sa glace les gelait, mais ne les tuait pas. Pour lors, seul le feu et la foudre pouvaient en venir à bout. Oh, et Magnéto avec l'aide de Pyro en avait solidifié quelques-uns dans un grand bain d'acier. Mais ce n'était jamais assez. Jamais ! Il y en avait de plus en plus. Une de ses choses lui grimpa sur le dos, et le mordit. Là, juste à la base du cou. Dans son cou glacé et neigeux. Une flamme lui chatouilla les épaules et la chose tomba à terre en poussant un petit cri. Mon dieu, qu'il détestait ces aliens ! Ça ressemblait à des araignées, en plus moche et plus puant.  
Son regard se dirigea sur le Corsaire, cet homme venu de nulle part, disant être le père de Cyclope et tout un baratinage sur une impératrice enlevée par d'autres extraterrestres et tout le tralala. Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais dans tous les cas, ces choses-là, elles n'étaient pas là pour le bien de la Terre.  
Il grogna, mettant son pied dans les viscères d'une de ces choses et un vaisseau Shi'ar alluma le restant de ces petites bestioles noires et rouges. Bah… une centaine de ces choses en moins sur terre, ça faisait du bien !

-« Ça va ? »

Oui, il allait bien, ça faisait presque plus mal. Et puis, la glace l'avait bien protégé !

Bobby s'installa dans un fauteuil, devant la télé. L'école était déserte, Mystique avait emmenée tous les enfants loin du manoir. Ici, il ne restait que les adultes, et les adolescents capables de se battre.

-« Tu regardes quoi ? »

Il fit un grand sourire, ça faisait deux mois que cet état d'urgence avait été décrété. Deux mois que Pyro était de retour ici, avec lui, encore dans la même chambre. Il se tourna, regarda son ami puis lui envoya un grand sourire.

-« Rien d'intéressant… les infos et un peu de musique… la routine quoi… quand tout est pas déprogrammé pour un flash spécial… »

Oui, c'était une guerre, une guerre mondiale, et peut-être plus que ça. Le grand blond se tourna un peu plus et se mit à genoux sur le fauteuil pour admirer la vue offerte par son ami. Pyro avait changé, mais pas autant que ça. Un sweat bien moulant, rouge avec des dessins tribaux noirs, un treillis noir, simple, une paire de bottes montantes style militaire, noires avec des flammes, ornées de tonnes de boucles qui n'étaient là que pour la déco. Pyro, son Pyro !

_Putain, il a la classe !_

Hum ? Il avait cru entendre quelqu'un, ou… c'était lui qui avait pensé ça ? Oh ? Vraiment ? Il ricana et secoua la tête, tout en regardant Pyro observer Magnéto qui sortait du bureau de Xavier. Il lui fit un signe de la tête avant de s'avancer vers Bobby et de lui donner un coup de zippo sur le sommet du crâne. Son "père" avait parlé, ils avaient quartier libre autant en profiter !

-« On a douze heures de repos, Bobby, profitons-en ! »

Ça, ça voulait dire, vient, je prends la jeep pour aller en ville, boire un verre en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'on va devoir faire ce soir. Bobby attrapa sa montre X et suivit son ami, sous le regard amusé de Magnéto.

-« Faites attention ! »

Bobby fit un signe de tête positif et poussa John pour se mettre à courir comme un gamin qui joue au premier arrivé…

_...Premier seme !_

...Is the best, nana nère ! Pyro le doubla, et vu que Logan ne traînait pas dans le coin, il se la joua en tournant les clefs. Il fit vrombir le moteur et partit à toute allure. Bien entendu qu'il ferait attention ! Magnéto le couvait un peu trop ces derniers temps !  
La jeep se gara à côté d'un pub, autant dire que y'avait pas foule, la ville n'avait pas encore subi de dégâts, mais les humains se terraient dans la peur.

-« Deux bières ! »

Les yeux bleus de Bobby se firent plus volumineux. Il devait boire une bière lui aussi ? Il aurait préféré… quelque chose de moins alcoolisé ! Bon, il n'allait pas faire son jeune premier. Une bière, ça n'allait pas le tuer ?! N'est-ce pas ? Dans son délire dionysiaque, Ice se cala à la table du fond, voyant que Pyro se l'était déjà appropriée. Pyro aimait bien les recoins, il s'y était fait, les tables à la terrasse pour profiter du beau temps, il les oubliait en compagnie de celui qu'il avait toujours vu comme un grand frère, son regard se posa sur John qui jouait avec les mèches blondes rougeâtres de sa chevelure. Il aimait bien ce style pagaille. Mais quelque part les cheveux longs de son ami lui manquaient, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi…

_Sauvage c'est pas mal, mais long c'est diablement plus sexe !_

Bobby regarda la grosse choppe lui tomber devant les yeux. Il allait devoir boire tout ça ? Mon dieu ! Le grand blond soupira, il ne finirait pas tout de toute façon, mais il allait faire de son mieux.  
Sans mot dire, une heure passa, défila, disparut. Pyro avait fini sa choppe depuis un moment, d'ailleurs, il en commanda une seconde, alors que le blondinet s'était contenté d'en avaler, aller, en étant très gentil, un bon tiers.

-« Pyro ? A quoi tu penses ? »  
-« Rien de particulier ! »  
-« T'as l'air absent. »  
-« Pas toi ? »  
-« Si, c'est vrai… »  
-« Alors je te renvoie la question, et suivant ta réponse, je répondrais… Bobbyboy... »

Oh, il faisait encore le toi d'abord ? Quand il voulait, et surtout quand ça l'arrangeait, John était très enclin à la politesse !

-« A toi… »

Le regard que lui lança Pyro, c'est à dire surpris et flamboyant l'incita à poursuivre, parce que… il ne voulait pas finir en tas de cendres !

-« Enfin… pas comme ce que tu pourrais penser ! Je voulais dire… ça fait un moment, que nos chemins nous ont opposés. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée, qu'après toutes ces années d'amitié, on devait se battre l'un contre l'autre. J'en viendrais presque à bénir ces extraterrestres, pour nous avoir à nouveau réunis. »  
-« Tss, ta sensiblerie te perdra, Popsicle ! L'amitié c'est beau, peut-être, mais heureusement qu'on ne se repose pas que sur elle ! »  
-« Moi j'aimais bien, me reposer contre toi… »  
-« On est plus des gamins, et fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, je pourrais croire que je te fais un certain effet ! »

_De l'effet ? Mais qui peut rester de marbre devant toi Zippoboy ?!_

Bobby rigola. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça. C'était juste… qu'il avait besoin de Pyro. C'était con à dire ! Il tenta de terminer sa bière… et étrangement, il la termina, sans se plaindre. Dis donc, il avait soif ou bien ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir tout bu.

-« Enfin, j'ai cru que tu finirais jamais. Bon, j'ai envie d'aller un peu ailleurs, ça te dis… les jeux d'arcades ? »

Alors là, que oui, il était partant ! Pour sûr, ils allaient faire une course de moto ! Il ne s'était pas trompé, après tout, il commençait à bien le connaître le p'tit brun ! Pyro grimpa sur une moto et tendit un sourire de requin vers Bobby. Eh bien, ils allaient encore bien s'amuser, le sourire de John promettait une bonne heure de totale détente !

-« J'arrive ! »

Après deux heures de chamailleries sans grandes importances, huit défaites et une victoire après, pour Bobby ; ils sortirent coude à coude. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'était enclin à rentrer directement au QG, après tout il faisait beau, et à part dormir, le manoir de Charles Xavier n'ouvrait pas grandes possibilités. Alors, ils se baladeraient un peu dans les rues avant de rejoindre la Jeep.

-« Hey, les tarlouzes, vous z'auriez pas du feu ? »

Tarlouzes ? Deux regards se croisèrent, l'un flamboyant de flammes, l'autre… d'un bleu presque noir, qui d'ailleurs laissa perplexe le plus petit des deux hommes. Depuis quand Iceman envoyait des regards sombres et glaciaux ? Pyro haussa les épaules et s'avança vers les chercheurs de poux. Il avait l'habitude, à croire que les chieurs se sentaient attirés par lui, et bien soit, il allait leur foutre une raclée qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais. Il fut surpris que Bobby se joigne à lui. Monsieur pacifique, lui aussi s'était senti bafoué par cette remarque ? Hum ? Allez savoir, en tout cas, ils se frottèrent les mains en même temps, regardant avec le sourire, leurs agresseurs prendre la fuite.

_Bande de cloportes ! On se demande qui est la tarlouze ici..._

-« Aller Pop', on rentre, faut qu'on dorme un peu… »  
-« T'oublies que Angel squatte ton lit ? »  
-« Ha merde ! »  
-« T'as qu'à dormir dans le mien… avec moi bien entendu ! »  
-« Je vais te… »  
-« Oh, oui mon chéri, vient me le… »

_J'attends que ça après tout ! Mais auras-tu le cran ?_

Pyro resta interdit avant d'éclater de rire. Bobby… il se lâchait, ça faisait du bien ! Il lui donna une tape dans le dos et le reconduisit au manoir, tout en chantant du Iron Maiden… Il avait aimé protéger le petit Iceman tout le long de leur enfance, mais maintenant il estimait qu'il était temps pour Ice de se débrouiller seul.

-« Tss, en plus il ronfle ! »

Pourquoi Angel devait dormir dans leur chambre hein ? Sous prétexte qu'une aile avait dû être rénovée en QG, et infirmerie ? Tss, Bobby s'allongea dans les draps et ferma ses grands yeux, laissant une moitié de matelas à son… ami.  
Dieu que John n'aimait pas être touché, et deux gars dans un lit simple, si il n'y avait pas contact ! Il grogna et se cala tout au bout du lit, tournant le dos au mutant de glace.

-« Hum… t'as peur ? »  
-« De ? »  
-« Moi ? »  
-« Tss, t'es con tu sais ! »  
-« Alors rapproche-toi ! »  
-« Je suis très bien où je suis, merci ! »  
-« Oh… dommage… Mais tu sais, c'est pas bon de me tourner le dos de cette façon… ça pourrait me donner des idées ! »

_Après tout c'est un crime d'exposer un cul si tentateur... ça pourrait se finir en viole s't'affaire !_

Lui donner quoi ? Pyro se tourna, fixant d'un regard sombre le sourire moqueur de Bobby. Il le cherchait ? Il le cherchait ? Il l'avait déjà trouvé ! Ça ne ressemblait pas à Iceman, alors quand une main glissa sur le bas de son dos, Pyro haussa un sourcil et le mutant de feu s'enflamma. Ça y'été c'était la guerre ! John se mit à sourire et donna un coup de coude gentillet dans les côtes de son colocataire de chambrée.

-« Fait pas ça… sinon… »

_Sinon ? Vas-y enflamme-toi, chéri !_

Sinon ? Bobby roula sur le côté pour passer sur Pyro, l'écrasant par sa stature, sa main glissa, caressant plus les côtes du brun que les chatouillant. Le blond fit un sourire tandis qu'ils continuaient leur petite bagarre, cette bagarre qui s'imposait souvent entre eux, afin que John montre sa supériorité. Ce John qui essayait tant bien que mal, là, de faire rompre le géant de glace. John… avait perdu. John n'arrivait pas à faire plier le grand blond. Ou le grand blond ne voulait pas laisser son ami le battre comme la plus part du temps. Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux et s'avoua vaincu. Pour la première fois de sa vie… il avait… perdu… mais il n'avait perdu qu'une bataille ! Pas la guerre !  
Bobby plongea son regard dans les prunelles vertes, pendant qu'il se baissait lentement, très lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mélangent, et que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent, lentement, tendrement, laissant le corps en dessous de lui, réagir violemment à cette proximité troublante. Il en prit plaisir. Faire réagir le froid John.

_Vois ce que tu me fais lorsque tu m'allumes sans retenue, ressens ce que je ressens John quand ton regard me déshabille et me rend aussi vulnérable qu'un gosse. Tu apprécies ? J'espère bien que tu apprécies..._

Froid… oui, John était froid, tout du moins dans tout ce qui interagissait avec son corps, avec l'autre dans tout ce qu'il y avait d'intime au monde. Il se la jouait, mais… Bobby se demandait combien de fois il avait pu s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chaire ? Il appuya à peine un baiser effleuré sur les lèvres du brun et il se releva. Il laisserait Pyro mariner sur le geste qu'il venait d'avoir, d'ailleurs même Bobby n'avait pas d'explication claire. Toute façon c'était fait ! Le blond se déshabilla, une main glissa dans son cou, il ressentait encore une légère douleur, mais la fatigue était plus grande alors sans regarder celui qui, par terre, tremblait d'un certain émoi, et qui détestait ça au plus haut point, le géant de glace s'alita et s'endormit presque sur le coup.  
Lorsque Pyro retrouva la mobilité de son corps, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Rouge de colère, l'élémentaire de feu fit sa sieste sur le canapé du salon vexé par ce que venait de lui faire son ancien camarade.


	2. La chasse est ouverte

**Côté Obscur**

**2**

* * *

Bobby fut réveillé par une voix dans sa tête, Xavier ? Il se frotta le crâne et s'habilla rapidement pour le rejoindre dans son bureau.

-« Hum ? »

Il n'était pas réveillé, ou si peu, alors la discussion n'était pas la supra bienvenue !

-« Je pars pour Shi'ar, avec Cyclope, Tigra, Tornade, Jean et Diablo. Kitty vient avec nous aussi. Je vous laisse sous la direction de Serval, mais j'attends de toi et de Colossus un soutient si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose de grave. »  
-« Et Magnéto ? »  
-« Il reste avec vous, il n'est pas le bienvenu là-bas… Premier mot d'ordre, du repos, et amusez-vous, car si nous avons raison, il se peut bien que vous n'ayez pas ce plaisir avant très longtemps. »

Bobby regarda l'homme sortir de la salle et rejoindre ses compagnons, Corsaire les fit télé-transporter, et Bobby regarda, encore hagard Logan et Erik l'un après l'autre. Leur air grave voulait tout dire. Il retourna finir son petit somme et fut tiré du lit par un bruit de musique. C'était du bon son… genre rock, hard, death machin chouette. De quoi faire pulser les petites oreilles de John. Bon, ben, il devait s'habiller décontract' non ? Il attrapa un jeans déchiré, un peu moulant pour… enfin, pourquoi pas à vrai dire ! Il resta pantois devant ses t-shirts et opta pour ce truc que lui avait offert Malicia, que si il avait rien, c'était tout pareille. Il enfila donc le haut à mailles et se regarda dans la glace.

_Si avec ça, j'attire pas son regard, je me fais moine !_

Il ressemblait à… un de ces gars sur les pochettes de CD Grungeo-il-ne-savait-quoi ! Il opta pour une coiffure légèrement… studio line de loréal, parce que il le valait bien ! Puis il se tapa sur les joues, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Oh ! Il avait opté pour des bottes, celles de Pyro, d'ailleurs, il ne mettait quasiment jamais. Il comprenait pourquoi maintenant, elles lui allaient parfaitement !  
Il fit un grand sourire voyant les regards se poser sur lui, et il rejoignit Malicia et Gambit qui dansaient au milieu du salon. Ça faisait un bien fou ! Laisser son corps faire tout ce qu'il voulait sur une chanson aussi rythmée, il n'était plus sûr d'ailleurs de le contrôler, c'était assez... étonnant ! Il ne savait pas qu'il... savait danser ?!

-« Hey tu te lâches ? Wa ! Et c'est pas le t-shirt que je t'avais offert pour nos six mois ? T'avais dit que tu ne le mettrais jamais ! »  
-« Oh… faut bien changer d'avis nan... ça serait une honte de ne pas le mettre en valeur, hein ?! »  
-« Ouai, je te l'avais dit ! »

Gambit leva un pouce tout en souriant. Il avait du mal à reconnaître Mr le timido-coincé, mais il avait un certain charme comme ça ! Il fallait l'avouer. D'ailleurs, il aurait presque été jaloux du soudain intérêt de Malicia pour le haut qui en dévoilait bien trop ! Bobby repéra John, vissé au bar avec Logan, en train de se vider quelques bières, il délaissa le couple pour s'approcher. Bobby passa un bras lascif autour des hanches du prof d'arts et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Si tu savais Logan combien tu me fais de l'effet... je te croquerais bien, mais dommage mon cœur... est déjà offert. Mais sait-on jamais !_

-« Une vodka pomme. »

Une QUOI ? Il ne fut pas le seul à faire de gros yeux, lorsqu'Erik tendit un verre bien rempli que le Popsicle avala d'une traite. Bobby s'amusa du regard que lui envoya Logan. Un sourire fut envoyé au prof d'arts.

-« Hum ! Bon je vous laisse les piliers de comptoir, j'ai autre chose à faire… »

Oui, Bobby se tourna vers Jessica, alias Soporifik et lui tendit la main. La pauvrette était restée toute seule depuis le début, bien installée sur sa chaise. Jessica regardait par terre vraisemblablement déprimée. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de son soudain intérêt pour la charmante mutante.

-« Me feriez-vous l'obligeance de danser ce slow avec moi, gente demoiselle ? »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé, enfin, sauf s'il se trouvait avec John. La jeune fille dévorait des yeux celui-ci avant qu'une main ne se pose devant ses yeux. Un vortex avait avalé Iceman ? Il était arrivé quoi à son look de jeune premier avec des pulls tricotés par sa maman ? Elle resta là, à le regarder bêtement, avant de prendre la main tendue, lançant un dernier regard en direction de John. L'élémentaire de feu ne la regardait toujours pas, d'ailleurs son regard était vissé sur Bobby... et bien tant pis, elle n'allait pas refuser et attendre un playboy qui se fichait royalement de sa tête ! Elle se sentait inutile ici, pourtant Xavier avait insisté à ce qu'elle reste. Elle, la sans pouvoir ou presque.  
Bobby la serra contre lui, avec une telle délicatesse, qu'elle faillit en rougir. Elle se laissa aller, serrant ce haut à mailles, osant à peine glisser ses doigts au travers, pour caresser le corps frais de son cavalier. Finalement Bobby était pas si mal… quand il oubliait son air de golden boy !  
Logan alluma son cigare en regardant le spectacle, alors là, il était bluffé ! Bobby s'était réveillé, en se sentant l'âme d'un Don Juan ou quoi ? Il regarda la jeune fille tenter de faire du gringue au grand glaçon, et là il se dit, que Bobby avait dû se prendre une porte dans la tête. Au lieu de rougir et de se retrouver pétrifié, comme la plus part du temps, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, le grand blond lui tendit un sourire de charmeur et l'embrassa langoureusement. Wa ! Il était bluffé le griffu là ! Son voisin ne l'était pas, mais pas du tout, ou ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Bobby… qui l'avait battu à plate couture toute à l'heure, faisait son playboy et ça plaisait ! Lorsque la musique électronique techno embauma la pièce, il regarda le corps de son ami s'onduler, se frotter contre ceux des autres. Devenir désirable, devenir tentateur. SON Bobby !  
Pyro alluma son whisky coca sans s'en rendre compte, sous le regard amusé de Magnéto.

-« Quelque chose t'ennuie ? John ? »

Pyro fronça le nez, sous le ton employé, il voulait dire quoi là, son boss ? Le petit brun haussa les épaules désertant le salon d'une façon foudroyante. Erik ricana dans sa barbe, fixant avec une légère tristesse le dénommé Iceboy.

-« Bobby… »

Ice s'approcha, il avait tenu le coup face aux baisers trompe la mort de Malicia, ça n'allait pas le tuer, au pire, il piquerait un petit somme. Il l'embrassa, là, au milieu du salon, regardant une flèche orange rougeâtre monter les escaliers. Mais il avait quoi le petit John ? Oh ? Il n'y prêta pas plus intérêt et continua son jeu dangereux.

_Vas-y John, je veux que tu n'en puisses plus. Je veux que tu cries tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas. Je n'aurais ma victoire que lorsque tu seras brisé, lorsque ton cœur entier criera qu'il m'appartient !_

-« John ? »

Erik poussa la porte de la chambre, amenant avec lui un thermos de café et deux tasses. Il avait envie de lui parler. Ses propres enfants l'ayant fui, ou étant mort, Erik se prenait l'envie de jouer Charles, mais juste un peu. Il n'avait pas été un bon père avant, alors aujourd'hui… Cela dit, il sentait en Pyro un jeune homme qui avait besoin d'une figure paternelle et s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé en Charles, il se devait de se montrer à la hauteur. Car derrière son tempérament de petit chieur, John était un gentil garçon, il l'avait ressenti dès la première minute. Erik s'installa sur le lit et servit le café dans un silence total. Il porta à ses lèvres la tasse et considéra son vis-à-vis un long moment.

-« Quoi ? »  
-« Rien… j'ai le droit de te regarder, non ? »  
-« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »  
-« D'après toi ? »

Hé ! Mais c'est lui qui renvoyait les questions ! Pyro fusilla du regard Magnéto et grogna.

-« J'en sais fichtrement rien ! »  
-« Sûr ? »  
-« Sûr ! »  
-« J'ai dû me tromper alors… moi qui croyais que tu avais besoin de parler… et bien très cher, je suis dans la cuisine en cas d'insomnie ! »

Sur ce, Magnéto délaissa sa tasse et repartit dans le vacarme de la jeunesse.

-« Dis ? »  
-« Hum ? »  
-« C'est sérieux ? Je veux dire… »  
-« Hum, hum, te méprends pas Jess', t'es super mignonne, gentille et tout, mais… »  
-« Chut, je préfère ça. Pour ma part je suis amoureuse d'un autre… »  
-« Qui ? »

Qui ? Il était donc le seul, avec le concerné à ne pas s'en être aperçu ! Mais attendez ! Elle tenait son meilleur ami, là ? Alors…

-« John… dis… tu sais si… il aime quelqu'un ? »  
-« John ? Oh… je ne crois pas… tu veux que j'essaye de me renseigner ? »  
-« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »  
-« Oui… je ferais tout pour une fille aussi jolie que toi… »  
-« Garde ça pour Kitty ! »  
-« Hum… je veux pas d'ennuis avec Piotr ! »  
-« Oh, ils sont… »  
-« Ça m'a tout l'air ! Alors que dois-je savoir encore, dans cette mission suicidaire ? Son plat préféré ? Sa position de Kâma-Sûtra la plus utilisée ? Oh non, ça marque de sous-vêtements ! »

Soporifik le regarda avec de gros yeux et se mit à rire. Elle aurait bien été tentée de dire oui à tout, mais tout de même, c'était pas un peu trop ?!

-« Vous parlez de ça ? Sérieux ? »  
-« Ouai, on teste même certains trucs ! »  
-« Quoi ?! »  
-« Faut bien s'entraîner ! »  
-« Tu rigoles ?! »

Bobby se leva avec un air de chat sur le visage et laissa la jeune fille toute seule dans les jardins, il avait des trucs à tester…

La porte de la chambre se ferma derrière lui et il la gela, afin d'insonoriser la pièce et de… minimiser les chances d'être ennuyé ou interrompu. Il gela le briquet sur le dessus du bureau de John et regarda le fourbi avec une lueur d'amusement. Ça lui faisait penser à des choses pas bien catholiques. Sa main se posa sur la porte de la petite salle d'eau et il la poussa, pénétrant l'antre de la luxure, enfin qui allait le devenir ! Il ne fit pas un bruit, s'approchant du corps qui glissait sous l'eau chaude du jet. Un de ses doigts coula le long de la colonne et deux yeux verts le toisèrent méchamment.

-« Tu fous quoi ? »  
-« Je m'instruis. »  
-« Ben te gênes pas, va déshabiller Jessica, mais laisse-moi ! »  
-« Sopo ? Oh je te laisse ce plaisir, elle frémit déjà, rien qu'en pensant à toi… Mais j'y pense… John serais-tu jaloux ? »

John ne répondit pas à la boutade et poussa le rideau de bain d'un violent mouvement de la main.

-« Je ne te savais pas pudique, ZippoBoy… »

Bon, il voulait quoi ? Le faire chier ? C'était pas assez, là ? Il en voulait encore plus ? Mais ok, ils allaient se foutre sur la gueule si c'est ça qu'il attendait ! John sortit de la douche et dévisagea sa Némésis avec des yeux rouges de colère.

-« Si tu veux te battre je suis ton homme ! »  
-« Humm le problème c'est que j'ai aucune envie de te faire mal, tu comprends, alors tu devrais baisser ce poing. J'ai juste envie de parler… et plus si affinité. »

John fut outré par le comportement de Bobby. Ce n'était pas son ami ça ! Il avait toujours soupçonné Ice d'avoir un léger faible pour lui, mais de là à... C'était limite malsain ! Il décocha son gauche, ami ou pas, il n'aimait pas ce regard ni cette façon de s'adresser à lui. Bobby était vraiment, un beau salop comme ça ! Il avait intérêt à remettre son cerveau à l'endroit !

-« Je dois dire aïe ? T'es vraiment pas amusant, je pensais que… tu aimerais… tu sais… t'adonner à des choses, moins gamines. »

Bobby passa son indexe entre ses lèvres d'une façon plus qu'équivoque. Sa langue glissa hors de ses lèvres tandis qu'il toisait avec une fougue non retenue son adversaire de toujours. Il poussa le vice à laisse son autre bras contourner le corps de John pour pincer l'une fesses bien tendre du jeune homme au Zippo. John n'en était pas encore revenu ! De ce que Bobby lui avait susurré au creux de l'oreille, de ce que Timideboy avait osé lui dire ! Insinuer ! Après la mascarade qu'il lui avait faite, en trouvant une de ses vidéos pornos dans le magnétoscope ?! Que c'était que pour les obsédés, les mecs sans vie sociale, et tout le tralala de l'image de la femme, des bonnes conduites, des bonnes mœurs, des bons principes, etc, etc… à croire que chez les Drake c'était pire qu'un pensionnat religieux ! Il se retourna, Bobby n'était plus là. John se sentit un peu aigri, il venait de se faire allumer en beauté et ça, il ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement ! Mais... pourquoi tout au fond de lui, il se sentait si étrange ?

-« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parler… John. »  
-« Je suis venu ramener la vaisselle que tu as laissé ! »  
-« Oh… j'ai oublié… je suis tête en l'air… »  
-« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
-« Et toi, que veux-tu ? »  
-« Dormir ! »  
-« Et bien vas-y… »  
-« J'y arrive pas ! »  
-« Oh… »

Pourquoi Magnéto jouait ce jeu, hein ? S'il avait un truc à lui dire, autant en finir ! Pyro appréciait son boss, mais quand il commençait à s'occuper un peu trop de ses affaires, il le trouvait collant !

-« Dis, aller, et grouille-toi ! »  
-« Mais moi, je n'ai rien à te dire, John… ce n'est pas moi qui dois parler, c'est toi… tu as quelque chose à dire, autant que cela soit à moi. A moins que tu ne préfères te confier à Logan… »  
-« Me confier ? J'ai rien à confier ! Tu yoyottes du cerveau le vieux ! »

Pyro frappa du poing sur la table, il entendit comme un crépitement mais n'en prit pas garde. Pourtant il savait au regard surprit d'Erik qu'il venait de se produire une nouvelle manifestation pyrokynesique. Bobby pénétra la cuisine, il avait froid, ouai, marrant pour un élémentaire de glace. Mais il s'était retrouvé avec une clope dans le bec, en train de parler avec Gambit en plein milieu du jardin... Il ne savait plus trop de quoi ils avaient parlé, en tout cas, Gambit semblait… étrange… voir même choqué, enfin... quelque chose du genre... Damned, il ne se souvenait de rien après son verre de vodka !

-« Oh, mais qui vois-je, le playboy de ces dames… un café, Bobby ? »  
-« C'est pas de refus ! »

Mais comment était-il arrivé dans le jardin ? Et pourquoi playboy ? Bobby semblait ne se souvenir de rien, c'est pour ça qu'il fit un sourire rempli d'innocence à Pyro qui lui renvoya un regard incendiaire. Oh… il était de mauvaise humeur ?! Bobby fronça les sourcils, que se passait-il ?

-« Ça va pas ? »  
-« C'est à moi que tu parles ? »  
-« A qui d'autre ? »

John était pratiquement offusqué ! Il osait lui demander si ça allait ? Alors qu'il avait piétiné son ego y'a pas trois heures de ça ? Il le narguait ? Ok ! Pyro lui balança une droite avant de quitter la pièce en bougonnant.

-« Hey… »

Bobby geignit, mais c'est qu'il était violent le petit Pyro aujourd'hui ! Il avait fait quoi pour mériter ça ?

-« John… »  
-« Ça fait mal ? »

Oui, ça faisait mal, mais pas là, à l'intérieur. John était en colère et il ne savait même pas pourquoi… il délaissa la chaise, se disant qu'il devrait mieux aller se coucher, mais pour, ne pas embêter Pyro, il fit un lit dans camp dans la salle des dangers. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Pyro avait été si en colère et il espérait… que demain, serait un autre jour.


	3. IcePredator

**Côté Obscur**  
**3**

* * *

Aucune nouvelle du prof X et des autres X-men, mais Magnéto et Logan étaient cools, zens et tous autres termes qui gardaient le manoir serein. Bobby pointa le bout de son nez, mal réveillé dans la cuisine vers dix heures, ne captant même plus les sourires amusés des élèves, ou rebelles.

-« Passé une bonne nuit ? »  
-« Si dormir par terre dans la salle des dangers, c'est passer une bonne nuit, alors, oui… »

Logan fut surpris, il aurait plutôt pensé au grenier, qui servait d'abris pour les petits couples en mal d'amour. Mais apparemment… Il haussa les épaules et regarda les nouvelles. Les Sidris semblaient s'être calmés un tant soit peu, c'était bon, ou très mauvais signe, il espérait la première solution.

-« John ? »

Puppy Eyes se leva, regardant son ami de haut en bas, il ne lui adressa même pas un sourire, même très discret, comme depuis l'alliance qui les unissait. Non, il le dénigra complètement pour partir avec Loki, un des membres de la confrérie qui, lui aussi manipulait le feu, mais sous une forme qui ressemblait plus à de la lave. Les deux hommes partirent presque collés serrés et disparurent de son champ de vision. John et Loki ! Son pire cauchemar se réalisait ! Pyro en avait eu assez de son cœur de glace et avait préféré la chaleur du roux. Horreur ! Pyro ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Le corps du blond soudain rempli d'une pression étrange se mit à chavirer, son crâne serré comme dans un étau lui faisait un mal de chien si bien qu'il en tomba à genoux. La douleur qui lui vrillait les neurones lui fit pousser un petit grognement, et puis plus rien. Le glaçon se releva, un regard indéchiffrable implanté sur le visage...

-« Bobby ? »

Il poussa les gens qui s'étaient avancés vers lui d'un grand coup de bras. Jamais ! Jamais il ne laisserait Pyro à ce gars ! On entendit ses phalanges craquer comme de la glace et l'on vit le glaçon sortir du manoir en courant, à tous les coups, il était en ville dans ce même bar. Sans avoir jamais eu une seule notion de conduite, le mutant de glace posa son fessier sur la Harley de Logan qui poussait des grands cris d'interdiction, puis il partit à toute allure. Pour Pyro !

-« Pyro ? Ca va pas ? »  
-« Hum ? »  
-« C'est à cause de Bobby ? »  
-« Je me fiche de ce gars, ok ? »  
-« Ok… »

Loki eut un sourire resplendissant et changea de place, passant à côté de John. Sa main se posa violement sur l'épaule de son quasi ami, si amitié pouvait exister à la Confrérie et il poussa John à tourner la tête vers lui.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre vous ? »  
-« C'est-à-dire ? »  
-« Amour ? »  
-« Mais t'es taré ! »  
-« Oh, parfait… alors la place est à prendre ? »  
-« Hum ? »  
-« Tu sais… tu me plais. »

Il lui… plaisait ? Hein ? John ouvrit de gros yeux, et les ferma immédiatement en sentant cette paire de lèvres chaudes et brûlantes, se poser sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. Alors là… C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait embrassé comme ça… De cette façon. John ne savait pas s'il devait résister ou pas, se laisser aller ou pas… et ce corps qui réagissait encore au mauvais moment ! Il sentit Loki se crisper et disparaître de son siège, soulevé par un colosse neigeux.

-« Pas touche ! »  
-« Désolé mon gars, mais… qui va à la chasse… »

Un poing de glace s'abattit sur le rouquin, Bobby ne plaisantait pas ! D'ailleurs le sol se teinta d'un bleu givré et le jeune homme fit clairement comprendre par son regard, que si l'autre empaffé de Loki, osait encore s'approcher de Pyro… il allait dormir pendant les cinq milles années prochaines dans un cercueil de glace. Il se tourna ensuite vers Pyro pour lui envoyer un sourire tout en lui présentant la main.

-« Viens… »

Il n'en avait aucune envie ! Sa main balaya celle bleutée d'Iceman. Si il croyait se faire pardonner comme ça, il faisait une grossière erreur. Et il n'était pas le seul ! John se baissa vers Loki pour lui envoyer un regard incendiaire. Il l'aimait bien, mais potes ou pas, si il recommençait ça...

-« T'avises pas à me refaire un coup pareille ou je te crame les parties ! »  
-« Pyro… vient, s'il te plait… »  
-« Va te faire voir ! »

Ok ? Ice attrapa son ami sous le bras et le plongea la tête la première dans la Jeep, laissant à Loki le soin de s'occuper de la bécane qui avait un peu freinée sur le pot d'échappement droit. Oups !

-« Quoi ? Tu me veux quoi, bordel ? »  
-« Calme-toi Zippo, tu vas brûler le siège arrière, j'aurais préféré qu'il flambe pour une autre raison ! »  
-« Et laquelle Mr… »

Pyro qui manquait de répartie ? On aurait tout vu !

-« D'avoir connu une passion torride, avec moi… quoi d'autre ! »

Iceman mit le turbo, manquant de les planter deux fois dans un virage, Pyro n'avait pas prié depuis longtemps, il ne semblait jamais avoir prié de sa vie, en fait, mais il fit une petite exception, en voyant la Jeep brûler un feu rouge.

-« Tu veux nous tuer ?! »  
-« Ca peut ! Si je ne t'ai pas, personne ne t'aura ! »  
-« Pauvre con ! »  
-« Allons, tu veux encore flirter avec la chance Pyro ? »

Ice grilla un second feu, manquant d'entrer en collision avec un camion remorque, cette fois-ci, c'était fixé, il manquait une case à Bobby ! Mais comment pouvait-on changer comme ça en si peu de temps ?!

-« On retente ? »  
-« Ok, ça va ! »  
-« Dommage, je vais devoir m'arrêter ! »  
-« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon dieu ! »  
-« Je crois que je t'ai dans la peau ! C'est toi qui me rends comme ça, John ! »  
-« Va te faire, je couche pas avec le premier venu ! »  
-« Je suis pas le premier venu ! »  
-« T'as bien compris ce que je viens de dire ! JAMAIS avec un mec ! »  
-« Je vais devoir te forcer alors… »

Un sourire, entre l'ange et le démoniaque, Pyro n'avait pas peur, qu'il essaye, et il se jurait sur son Zippo que l'autre ne repartirait pas avec toutes ses dents ! Arrivé au manoir, Pyro sortit de la Jeep envoyant un regard de dédain pour Bobby qui avait ravalé son auto suffisance pour le regarder avec son air de chien battu. Pyro aurait pu finir par... croire que son ami avec un dédoublement de personnalité. Mais depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il savait que le mental de Robert n'était pas aussi atteint ! Alors quoi ? Que lui arrivait-il ?! Le sang bouillait à l'intérieur de ses veines, s'en était même presque douloureux. Il lui fallait de la fraicheur, et il n'allait sûrement pas demander à Bobby de l'aider ! Qu'il aille au diable !

Pyro passa à la douche, de l'eau bien fraîche le calmait toujours, vu qu'il était encore sur les nerfs ! Bobby s'était fait passer un savon par Logan et il avait écopé d'un nettoyage intégral du manoir, alors, soulagé d'être seul pendant un moment, il posa son crâne contre le carrelage. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, là, en lui. Son malaise… Ses envies inavouables. Il soupira, conscient que ce qu'il découvrait s'appelait tout simplement : l'amour… Et il aimait son bon dieu de colocataire ! C'était pas possible de se rendre compte de ça, après plus de huit années de vie commune ! C'était comme…  
Un sourire en coin orna le visage de Drake Jr. sa prochaine victime était là… juste là… à quelques pas. Il gela l'eau sous les pieds de Pyro et lui donna une claque sur les jambes, regardant le corps tomber à la renverse et atterrir dans ses bras.

-« On ne tient plus sur ses jambes, mon amour ? »  
-« Me touche pas ! »

Non, il ne ferait pas une telle chose ! Le blond serra un peu plus le corps dans ses bras pour essayer de l'immobiliser. Dire que Pyro ne mettait pas toute sa rage pour se défaire de cette étreinte, était faux. Demain, il aurait des tonnes de bleus, notre homme glaçon. Mais il devait endurer, épuiser John et prendre le contrôle de la situation. Un coup plus puissant le propulsa contre la chambranle et le glaçon poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il ne lâcherait pas ! Non, jamais ! Il repoussa John et le jeta sur le lit avec violence, avant de s'asseoir sur lui pour l'affaiblir encore un peu.

-« Bobby ! Laisse-moi t'es pas drôle ! »  
-« Qui a dit que c'était pour rire ? »  
-« Tu vas pas… »

John essaya de le repousser et chercha à attraper son briquet.

-« Il n'est pas là… il est gelé au plafond, enfin tu peux toujours souffler dessus pour que la glace fonde ! »  
-« S'il te plait Bobby, laisse-moi ! »

Bobby n'écouta pas et écarta les jambes de John pour mieux apprécier la vue.

-« Tu es magnifique John… »  
-« Je t'emmerde ! »

Le blond fit un dernier sourire, avant de se changer en bloc de glace et donner un coup de tête à l'élémentaire de feu pour le sonner un chouia.

-« Bon, voyons voir ce qu'on a là… Hum, intéressant, faudra que je lui demande à quoi servent tous ces liens de cuir… sûrement pour soigner son look de rebelle, mais moi je vais leur trouver une toute autre utilisation. Pyro, je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le S&M, ça me plait… Cool ! »

Bobby était assis sur son lit, en train de regarder un manga, sur son ordinateur portable, sûrement, vu la langue utilisée. Il faisait chier, à cause de son coup de boule, il avait mal au crâne ! Un bruit étrange lui tapa au tympan, un bruit très identifiable. Bobby regardait un hentai ? Mais où allait le monde ! Mr l'Innocence-avait-réussi-son-incarnation-sur-terre , mâtait un truc cochon ?!

-« Tu te réveilles ?! »  
-« Tu mates un hentai ? »

Un signe négatif de la tête. Non ? Mais…

-« Yaoi ! »  
-« C'est quoi ça ? »

L'écran se tourna vers John qui se rendait peu à peu compte de sa position. Il était… attaché au lit ?! John, St John Allerdyce paniquait ! Ouai, pour la première de sa vie ! Il était attaché au lit, avec un Bobby lubrique juste en face ! Il n'osa même pas regarder les images, comprenant sans voir, juste à entendre ces deux voix. Des… hommes ! Que quelqu'un vienne sauver ses miches de là !

-« T'es sadomasochiste ? »  
-« Hein ? »  
-« J'ai trouvé de drôles de trucs sur ta table de nuit… »  
-« Je… Bobby, écoute… détache-moi et on en parle, ok ? »

Non, Bobby ferma son portable et se glissa sur le lit de John, appréciant la vue, ses mains se saisirent de la serviette et il la fit glisser avec amusement sur le sol, exhibant le corps entièrement nu de son amour. Là, il fit un sourire tendre. Bobby restait Bobby, même sous cette version dark offerte par le Sidri. Il se pencha, capturant avec délice les lèvres chaudes du brun. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à aimer ça, à … alors de son genou, il frotta l'entrejambe de John, délicatement, avec une lenteur déconcertante. Il prendrait son temps, pour que Pyro succombe lui aussi. Son regard capta celui fuyant de son vis-à-vis et il lui sourit, cherchant à s'approcher un peu plus du corps en dessous de lui, de lui prouver tout l'amour qu'il contenait, chérissait pour lui, pour lui, sa petite flamme à lui.

-« Bobby arrête ça ! »  
-« Pas encore, pas tant que je ne t'aurais consommé… »  
-« C'est mes flammes que tu vas consommer si tu continues ! »  
-« Je prends le risque, ça va valoir le coup ! »  
-« Ça vaut le coup de mourir pour ça ? »  
-« Pas ça… toi ! Et toi tu vaux tout, même la mort la plus douloureuse qu'il soit. »

La remarque le fit rougir, Bobby avait trop de crédit pour un type comme lui, il tira sur ses liens et grogna sourdement. Malgré ces jolies paroles, John aurait bien préféré être… dessus au moins ! Et ce genou ! Ce genou qui le rendait totalement fou ! Ses hanches firent un mouvement malgré lui et il ferma les yeux, acceptant presque son futur sort, tout du moins son corps. Il l'entendit sourire, ça devait le satisfaire de le voir ainsi ! Son orgueil au placard en train d'apprécier ce genre de choses ! Il devait paraître pathétique, le grand Pyro !

-« Hey, tu complexes à cause de ta taille pour toujours vouloir te montrer supérieur ? Laisse couler John, il faut de tout pour faire un monde, et t'es atrocement mignon comme tu es… C'est pas parce que tu te laisseras aller une fois que je vais te traiter différemment. Tu me prends pour qui, mon amour… »

Le poids de Popsicle disparut, deux iris enflammés le cherchèrent, sillonnant la chambre. Elles trouvèrent un torse, s'extirpant d'un pull trop bleu à son goût, puis une tête, ensuite le restant de ce corps, mi longiligne, mi masculin. Qu'est-ce qu'il désirait ce corps ! C'est ce qu'il détestait chez Drake ! Pyro aurait voulu être fichu comme lui ! Avoir sa taille, ses muscles, tout quoi ! Même ce qu'il voyait… non ne pas regarder là !

-« Je suis moche à ce point ? »  
-« Tss… »  
-« Je prends ça pour un compliment ! »

Qu'il le prenne comme il le voulait ! Bobby se réinstalla à la place qu'il avait occupée et glissa des baisers sur sa peau, le long de son cou, le long de ses flancs. Il voulait vraiment qu'il prenne du plaisir à se faire dominer ? Plutôt mourir ! John tira sur ses liens, essayant de combattre le plaisir indécent ! Et puis, cette main, cette main qui glissait le long de ses cuisses ! Jamais ! Jamais, il passerait comme ça, à la casserole, tout en en demandant, encore ! John essaya encore de s'extraire de ses liens et soupira de frustration. Et quand les lèvres de Bobby se refermèrent sur son corps, celui-ci se cambra, et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Gémir de bien-être et de contentement mêlés. Adieu son orgueil bafoué, piétiné, adieu son ego démesuré qui venait de prendre une taille insignifiante, face au plaisir qui affluait dans son corps, dans son cœur, au creux de son âme. John serait docile, enfin aussi longtemps que son corps le lui permettrait.  
Cependant il ne daigna desserrer les dents. Montrer son impatience et son excitation, serait revenu à dire à Bobby qu'il avait gagné, et ça jamais ! Il perdait une nouvelle bataille, mais pas la guerre !  
Un doigt lui fit perdre la raison, assez pour que de sa gorge s'élève une plainte, un gémissement, John détestait ça, se sentir vulnérable ! Il soupira, laissant son corps faire comme il le sentait, de toute façon, il n'arrivait plus à avoir les idées nettes pour s'empêcher de bouger, gémir ou parler. Son corps était devenu maître de lui… John serra les poings lorsque Bobby prit possession de son corps, ça rappelait des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier, à savoir ce que pouvait subir un mutant d'une dizaine d'années, seul, dehors, sans maison, sans famille, sans personne pour l'aider, le comprendre. John refoula cette image de lui, il haïssait cet enfant qui ne savait contrôler son pouvoir, qui ne savait même pas qu'il avait ce pouvoir. Cet enfant pleurnicheur qui voulait juste un papa et une maman. Ces personnes qui l'avaient oublié dans un grand magasin. Ces personnes qui lui avaient donné la vie, mais le gène X qui allait les éloigner de lui. John ouvrit les yeux en sentant Bobby s'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il s'en rendit compte en ouvrant les yeux, et en n'arrivant pas à discerner le Popsicle correctement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il pleurait. Parce que ces bons dieux de souvenirs avaient été plus puissants que sa raison ! Deux doigts frais lui séchèrent les yeux, et une paire de lèvres vint cueillir les siennes. Un baiser pur, digne du réel Bobby. Un baiser auquel il s'abandonna, un baiser qu'il partagea, avec lui, avec Bobby, avec cet homme qui représentait tout ce qu'il détestait et enviait le plus. Un mouvement de hanches, John soupira et retourna dans son carcan de bien-être. Partie, cette image fantomatique de lui, ce souvenir qui lui brûlait la poitrine. Ici, il n'y avait rien que lui. Lui et son Bobby, liés à jamais.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, il venait de retomber dans les draps, fini, consumé, serein. Bobby s'était serré contre lui, encore haletant, et frémissant. Alors voilà, voilà ce que c'était de le faire avec quelqu'un qu'on aimait, qu'on aime par-dessus tout. John couina, bougeant les bras dans le vide, et l'âme charitable de Bobby défit les liens qui le retenaient. Enfin… libre ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre le derrière du Popsicle ! Vraiment ! Certes, il avait aimé, mais on ne prenait pas impunément le libre arbitre du brun sans lui demander son autorisation !

-« Bonjour Bobby, comment va cette morsure au faite ? »  
-« Hum ? »

Bobby fixa Magnéto avec toute sa surprise, ah oui, il avait été mordu, mais il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, Pyro qui lui faisait la tête, Pyro… Pyro… et Pyro. Il l'aimait, à en mourir, mais il ne comprenait même pas comment était né cette passion inconsidérée.

-« C'est le problème des Sidris, une simple petite morsure peut créer pendant un lapse de temps limité une personnalité reflétant toutes nos envies cachées… la facette obscure de tout homme. Mais je suppose que ton côté obscur doit être angélique par rapport à certains autres mutants. »

Erik rigola, laissant le jeune homme dans le flou total, bien entendu il ne se rappelait de rien, ce qui était le plus marrant. La blessure était guérie, Bobby était redevenu tout simplement lui.

-« Bobby ? Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? »  
-« John ? »

John lui fit un sourire mystérieux et le grand blond le suivit se demandant ce qu'il y avait. Il se baissa cherchant le Zippo de John, qui soi-disant, l'avait fait tomber sous le lit et il sentit une main glisser sur son derrière. Hein ?

-« Donne tes mains Bobby, que je te punisse d'avoir été un méchant garçon ! »

Méchant, côté obscur ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi il voyait ce visage, le visage de Pyro empli de désir. Il avait fait quoi ? Il tendit les mains, en gentil garçon et se retrouva menotté aux barreaux du lit.

-« T'as peut-être eut raison, je dois avoir un côté sadique, mais loin de moi le masochisme, ça te tente, toi ? »

Alors là ?! Bobby vira pâle, puis rouge. Pyro allait ? Oh que oui, Pyro allait lui rafraîchir la mémoire, car on n'était pas le dominant de Pyro… C'était Pyro le dominant ! Et ça, il tenait à l'expliquer clairement, et mettre les points sur les I une bonne fois pour toute ! Dommage, s'il avait su pour l'histoire du Sidri, il aurait peut-être été un peu plus compréhensif, enfin peut-être, mais ça… c'est une autre histoire !

* * *

2007 - spéciale Dédicace à Oba qui est à l'origine de cette histoire ! Oh que j'ai aimé ce cher Drak Bobby Boy!

Corrigé 2009


End file.
